What You See Is Not Who She Is
by azn dreamer xD
Summary: Continuation of the oneshot, Behind These Brown Eyes. Not to be mistaken for a chapter. Yumi's younger brother, Hiroki, has been attacked by X.A.N.A., and Yumi feels it's her job to save him. Does not reveal the ending. Brothersister relationship. implied


**What You See Is Not Who She Is  
By its the JENNster.**

**-Yes, it's the sequel to Behind These Brown Eyes. Yeah, okay, I admit, the title is weird, but it was a spur of the moment, random, think-up-a-title-in-five-seconds sort of thing. It's officially been a year since Behind These Brown Eyes!  
**

**THIS WILL NOT REVEAL THE ENDING. Uh. Cough. Warning. Haha. Also, again, dedicated to my brother and of course, all my writings are dedicated to my family and my dad, especially. I love you daddy. (:**

I wish I could have saved you.  


**-**

As I stood there, tears rolling down my cheeks as my knees went weak, I couldn't think. I really couldn't. My legs- it was as if they lost their nerve system. Incredulously though, I managed to stand up, though they keep bumping together as if I had to go to the bathroom. My hands shook as I reached to touch my little brother's face. It was freezing like an ice burg. I cautiously took my hand away. Bursting into another rampage of tears, I covered my face with my hands, to conceal the tears that seeped through my slender fingers.

My brother was dying. And there was nothing I could do about it.

Mama patted my back, and then stroked her hand up and down my back soothingly, though now, her eyes began to tear up as well. I sobbed into her shirt as I clung onto her. I felt safe and warm in my mother's arms as though I were five again. The feeling of love. I looked up at her, then let go.

I took Hiroki's hand in mine, though freezing, I held it tightly; warmly. I crouched down and put it on my heart, hoping the warmth would go into him. My tears caressed my cheek and slowly stopped at my chin, before dropping onto Hiroki's tiny hand.

However, at the moment I was putting Hiroki's hand on my heart, I had a warm feeling. And I knew Hiroki was still here. His soul; his love. I blinked back tears as I let go of Hiroki's hand. I whispered softly so that Mama nor Papa could hear me.

"I'm going to save you."

The doctor silently left us, not making a sound, not saying a word; knowing we needed some time alone with Hiroki.

When Hiroki's hand was semi-warm, I let go. I looked at Mama and Papa, who were glancing at me, then looking at Hiroki. I stood up and wiped my tears on my black sleeve. I should stop wearing black. Black was the color of mourning.

The color of death.

I silently walked to the door, and opened it. Mama and Papa looked worriedly at me.

I gave no explanation as I opened the door and left. My hands trembled. They were cold from Hiroki's hands. I stuffed them into my pocket and fingered my cell phone, thinking.

I could hear Papa calling my name across the hallway, but I paid no attention to him. I sucked in my breath, trying not to breathe in the hospital fumes. They made me worry with fear. It was the smell of death; of sickness. There were people dying here.

The hospital was a place of death. End of story.

But, I knew, I could change that. I could change what may be the future of Hiroki's life.

I could do it. A bubble of hope raised in my heart, almost causing me to tear up again. The last salty tear ran down my eye, dissolving into my mouth. And I would keep it my last tear of pathetic helplessness.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my cell phone. I felt as if I were in a trance. I stopped at a point when I was walking down the stairs and stared at my phone, as if I could read the future of it.

I was a lousy fortune-teller. I pressed the number 4- he was on speed dial- and waited for him to pick up. Number two on my speed dial was Ulrich- I couldn't help but curve my lips up- it wasn't really a smile, but it was close- as I repeated his name in my head. Number three was Odd, number four was Jeremie, number five, six, and seven were my parents.

Leaning against the wall, I waited for Jeremie to pick up. Five rings now… In my head, the image of Ulrich floated around in my head. Ulrich, Ulrich, Ulrich. I was lost in a fluffy, purple cloud as I tried to reminisce the kiss we had earlier. I touched my lips. They still felt warm.

"Yumi!" Jeremie exclaimed in a breathless voice. "X.A.N.A.! Hiroki, is he okay?"

I jumped from five stairs to the bottom of the floor with a loud thud resounding in my ears after the landing. My feet ached. Ouch. "No, he's not." My heart tightened. "I'm going to Lyoko."

I was going to Lyoko. I was going to Lyoko to save Hiroki. Yes, yes, yes. I would save my brother.

"Can you really? I mean, you'd leave your brother's side and-"

"No, I wouldn't," I corrected him. "I'm going."

"Okay, good. We need as many people as possible on this mission."

"Oh, how is it over there?" I asked. After that sentence, I broke into a sprint right out of the hospital. The people in the entrance jumped at me- the fast, black-wearing, emotionally scarred Japanese girl. My shoulders slammed against the transparent doors. My feet pounded the ground with a sense of freedom and need so large, I could barely breathe.

I smelled the autumn air and breathed it in, feeling more encouragement, more motivation than I had ever before.

When I feel happy or excited, I feel like there's something in my heart, pulling me closer to what was reality, what was a dream. I was in between. I wanted to let out a strangled cry.

My legs seemed to fall off as I raced the winds, the leaves' bright colors now only a blur by my side. I even added a few jumps as my hair flew around my head like a tornado. My heart seemed to burst with emotion; of love, of protection, of yearning. I knew what I had to do.

I had to save my brother, more than anything else.

My long legs ran all the way to the sewer, while listening to Jeremie speak.

"Lyoko isn't good," Jeremie began. "There's something wrong… there seems to be five towers, though on my scanner I see only one. The five towers are completely spread across Lyoko. There's not enough time. There's triple the monsters. Ulrich and Odd and Aelita are barely surviving."

"I'm his sister. I need to help." I nodded though Jeremie couldn't see me. I knew this had nothing to do with what he had just said. "I can feel it. It's up to me, Jer. It's up to me."

I hung up, the tears finally stopping. I wrapped my arms around my tall body, breathlessly staring at the small mist my breathing made in the cold air. It felt like it surrounded me, like it was trying to tell me something. I tried to read it, feeling cold and safe at the same time.

I waved it away, shaking my head. There was no time to lose; my brother's future depended on me. His life was on the line.

I didn't bother climbing down the stairs to the sewer. I jumped all the way down to the manhole.

I grabbed my black skateboard and slowly walked onto it. I was shaky, like I couldn't stand on top of it. Taking a deep breath, I kicked the ground repeatedly with my impatient feet. The skateboard slowly began to move. Then, abruptly, it zoomed into a blur. I felt the wind rush across my face, giving me a wonderful feeling of adrenaline as I speeded across the sewer.

Skateboarding was dangerous, most definitely. It made me feel more extreme than ever as the skateboard exceeded the normal limits of speed. Everything around me became a silent haze.

I smiled. I loved it.

Reaching the end of the sewer, I jumped off the skateboard and ran across the bridge, sweat running off my face. I had to run faster. I could feel the urgency of the situation grow bigger, the need gnawing at my heart.

My legs collapsed as I reached the factory. They ached. I had probably just broken a record of my own. I fell onto the ground, breathing hard. As much as my legs hurt, I shakily stood up and continued to run.

I rushed to the rope and smiled crazily. I felt like a lunatic, but I loved it. I gripped the rope as it slung me to the ground. I jumped from an amazing height down to the floor, my feet pounding the floor.

I reached the elevator and pushed the button. I took out a rubber-band from my pocket and sloppily tied it up into a small ponytail, leaving two strands to frame my face. My back leaned on the elevator wall, inhaling and exhaling.

I slid to the floor as the elevator door opened up, almost hyperventilating. The speed, the sound of running against the autumn air- it was a type of adrenaline I had never experienced. And without it, I felt like nothing.

I tore after Jeremie, calling out, "Hi Jer!" as I passed by.

He looked surprised to see me, but I was too fast to listen to his next set of directions. I didn't want to hear his babble today. I knew the procedure.

I rushed into the elevator, leaped out, and sprinted all the way to the scanner. I caught my breath as I slowed down. The scanner door opened up and I stepped into it, then stepped backwards to face the front. The familiar wind and exciting feeling captured me once again. The wind lifted my hair upwards, and I tilted my head heavenward and shut my eyes as I prepared to be sent to Lyoko.

My body seemed to be shattered into bits, then materialize once again into Lyoko. I opened my eyes suddenly and I jumped skillfully to the rock-hard ground.

My eyes fixed into the brunette fighting against a horn monster. Smiling, I opened my fan, and let it propel in the air, cutting through the X.A.N.A. sign on the monster. The monster exploded in my face.

Ulrich turned around to see me, his gasp turning into a smile. "Yumi!"

I spoke no words, just ran over to him, and enclosed his body with my arms. I hugged him tightly, resting my head on his shoulder, slightly sobbing. "Ulrich." My voice whispered softly, in a bit of a misty, hazy voice.

With gentle fingers, he lifted my head from his shoulder. With my misty, black eyes staring into his, he gave me a small kiss on the mouth. I smiled against his lips, digging farther into the kiss. Having a kiss on Lyoko felt almost completely unreal.

Odd ran up to us, with Aelita trailing behind him. "Hello lovebirds!" he called out cheerfully. I saw Ulrich's face redden as we both turned around at the same time, trying to hide our face.

"C'mon, we have to hurry," I said, breaking the silence. I broke out into a run, and heard them following us, their footsteps loud and resounding in my head. The picture of Hiroki flashed into my head. That was my only inspiration to run even faster.

There were a million monsters in the way, and Jer materialized our vehicles for us. We hopped on and began to just kill everything in our way randomly. I ran ahead with Aelita, but was suddenly stopped by one of those big metal X.A.N.A. balls.

It stopped in front of us, gathered all its energy, and in slow motion, I saw the red wall of energy spiraling towards Aelita and me. I instantly shoved Aelita out of the way, and tried to run out of the way, but the red wall caught my foot. I blasted away, flying out into the distance. My hand shot out and I held onto the rocky cliff. Ulrich and Aelita ran for us, with Odd attacking the energetic monster.

Ulrich ran for me, but it was too late. My hand, now only a pointer finger, was not able to support me.

My scream resounded in my ears as I fell, my life replaying before my eyes. But above that, I saw something else.

I saw Hiroki.

-

**A/N: Oohh, ahh! I'm probably doing another part to this, though probably MAYBE still not revealing the ending. Yah, I'm an evil bunny gangster.**

**I got really into it in the beginning, but at the end… yeah, I fizzled. Tried to add some romance, but somewhat failed. At least I tried. I implied it anyway.**

**And yes, I know, I put too many "I"s in it. I really had no idea how to fix it when I edited it. Must consult Steffie xD;; ****Critiquing is highly encouraged! Please review! Thank youu. **

**--jenn**


End file.
